1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy industry and more particularly to a mobile toy assembly that incorporates a unique air pressure system for propelling projectiles and small vehicles away from the body of the toy assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has provided a large number of various designed mobile toys for use by children. These vehicle toys are generally limited to relatively few play options for the child. Since the child's span of attention is somewhat limited, the enjoyment value of a toy will increase in direct proportion to the variation in action modes that are capable of being exercised. The toy industry has been aware of various tubed track systems wherein a motor or fan generates air pressure for driving a vehicle through the tube system.
As can be readily appreciated, the toy industry is always striving to increase the novelty and play options available to a child such as that provided by the present invention.